


I’m One With The Force and The Force Is With Me... and Him

by Sorcie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Longing, Post War Circumstances, Reflection, The Force, a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/pseuds/Sorcie
Summary: Jyn reflects on the circumstances she and Cassian find themselves in after the War.





	I’m One With The Force and The Force Is With Me... and Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head while I flew home from California after being there for 5 months.

She sat in their home, in the dark, alone. 

He was gone again, doing something to build the New Republic. She didn’t begrudge the work, it had to be done. After fighting so hard, for so long, it was only natural to continue his duties rebuilding what the Empire had destroyed.

Princess Leia decided to settle on Naboo, her birth mother’s home planet. She asked Cassian and Jyn if they would consider it as well because she had specific tasks for them both that would require their close proximity. They’d become fast friends after the battle of Yavin and fought side by side with her, Luke, Han and what was left of Rogue One.

The planet was beautiful, the weather temperate, and it was almost untouched from the war. They had settled down in a small village not far from the capital, hoping to put down some roots, and maybe start a family. “A family”, Jyn thought, “how ironic”. That thought made her eyes well up.

In a million years, Jyn would never have imagined Cassian as an Ambassador, but that was what he was now. He’d become used to being in the middle of the fight and Leia thought he was a natural fit to be in the middle of the restoration. After all of the terrible things he had done for the Rebellion, this was a chance to do something good, and he was passionate about it. That passion was shared only with his passion for Jyn. Every night he declared his love for her in the darkness of their bedroom. 

Being with him had become like breathing to her, and she knew he felt the same, but his new position frequently pulled him away from her and their home.

Jyn had also become an Ambassador, of sorts, to the orphans and displaced children torn away from their families by the war. Leia founded a program to help these children find, either their lost family, or a new one that would welcome them. She was very persuasive in convincing the wealthy people of the New Republic to fund it. Jyn found it to be satisfying work since she herself had been displaced; she was thrilled to do for them what was never done for her. Her base of operations was on Naboo, but she helped children all over the galaxy. Through their travels during the war, and Cassian’s new job, Jyn built a network of contacts that she used find homes for these war torn children. 

She had hoped that they would be full partners in this work; like they were during the war, but she decided to be happy that he was able to contribute in whatever way he could. Unfortunately, their tasks didn’t always coincide enough for Jyn to travel with Cassian.

He had been gone for three weeks, and he would be gone another three. She had something important to tell him that couldn’t be said over a com or a holo. On this night in particular, she ached to see him, to hear his voice and feel his touch. She received confirmation that her suspicions were true. Things were about to change in their lives and he needed to know; she needed him to know.

Jyn looked down at her belly and gently placed her hand there, she already loved the little life inside of her, intensely. Cassian would love it just as much, as soon as he knew of its existence. She wondered what sacrifices each of them would make so their family would never be separated. Too many things could go wrong and she didn’t want her child to grow up alone or with just one parent; she knew Cassian would feel the same.

Since the day Jedha had been blown to pieces, they had been partners. Shortly after Scarif they became partners in every way. Her Rogue One family had also been born then too and, in her eyes, these were two beautiful things that came out of those horrific days. This new life would be a welcome addition, and she couldn’t wait to tell Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi the news. Kay’s reaction was going to be priceless.

She asked The Force to feel her desperation this night, so she closed her eyes and leaned back into their sofa, willing him to return. 

Mercifully, she fell asleep.

Hours later, the door to their quaint house creaked open. The moonlight flooded in, revealing a familiar silhouette. It was late but he had decided to cut his trip short and couldn’t wait to get back home. It had been a successful trip, it seemed that everyone wanted the same thing, a peaceful place to live and prosper with their loved ones. Even though there was a lot of work to do, it made his job easy, and it was a far cry from the terrible things he did during the war.

As he walked into the living room, Cassian spotted Jyn, curled up on the sofa. He quietly sat down next to her, took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips. He laid it back down and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Mid-kiss her eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on what she at first thought was a dream. But here he was, smiling down at her in the flesh.  
The Force had heard her plea and brought him back to her.

“Cassian, you’re home. Is everything alright?” she asked in a whisper.

“I missed you, and things went so well that I told Leia I was coming home. I needed to see your face,” he ran his hand down the side of it, “do you realize how much I miss you when I’m gone?”

She smiled to herself and reached down to grasp her necklace, almost like she was thanking The Force for this miracle , “Probably as much as I miss you, but this time was so much harder because...” she hesitated, a moment, “Cassian, I have something to tell you.”

A look of panic struck his face, “What is it? What’s happened?”

“No, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, or at least I hope you won’t think it is.” She looked down, took his hand and placed it on her belly. Then looked up at him with a shine in her eyes.

He looked at her, puzzled, trying to put together the meaning of what she had just said. Then looked down to where she had placed his hand, and back up at her, a smile slowly forming on his mouth. 

“Are you saying?...”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.”

He rushed in, kissed her belly, and gently rubbed it with both hands, then moved in closer to kiss her. They both grabbed each other’s cheeks, and kissed until they were breathless. They rested their foreheads together, and caught their breath. Cassian didn’t know he could feel this happy.

They had a lot of decisions to make, but right at that moment, Jyn knew that no matter what they decided, it would be the right thing; they were partners again.

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me... and him.”

That is what she thought as she sat in their home, still in the dark; but no longer alone.


End file.
